Impotence is defined as the inability of the male to achieve an erection of the penis of sufficient rigidity to permit sexual intercourse. Impotence is a common complaint in older males and may be caused by a variety of diseases and medications. Diabetes mellitus, spinal cord injury, peripheral vascular disease, and a number of drugs can cause sexual impotence.
Penile implants consisting of various shaped rods, commonly made of silicone elastomer, are implanted inside the corpora cavernosa to restore potency. While these devices do allow sexual intercourse, they do not always increase the penile diameter to an adequate size. After a penile implant, many men notice that their penis is significantly smaller than it was when they were able to achieve a normal erection.